Kuva Seer
The Kuva Seer is the Kuva variant of the , with higher damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, status chance, fire rate, and reload speed, but with a significant drop to ammo reserves. It also uniquely fires projectiles that burst on contact. Acquisition The Kuva Seer is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon does primarily and damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Ferrite Armor and Fossilized. *High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Fires projectiles that explode in a 1.9 meter radius on contact. **Explosion deals no self-damage. *High zoom, excellent for long range. *Very fast projectile speed. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. *Low damage – less effective against shields. *Below average critical multiplier. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Extremely low ammo capacity; requires just 3 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Projectiles have travel time. *High zoom capabilities can make zooming in at close range a hindrance. **High zoom amplifies perceived recoil when aiming. Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Seer). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Seer. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Patch History *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. es:Seer Kuva Category:Update 26 Category:Single Sidearm